


Resonant Tomorrow

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Chris Pine As Uncle Ben, Dimension Travel, F/F, F/M, Female Peter Parker, Fix It Fic, Harrison Osterfield as Johnny Storm, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, James McAvoy as Arty the AI, Kinda, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Penny Parker Tries To Help, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Pixie Cut Emma Though, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Violence, Young Emma Watson as Penny Parker, because why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Penny Parker gets sent to another dimension by Mysterio with no way back to her world and finds herself in a universe full of chaos, a male version of her, a very different Tony Stark, and all of the Avengers she thought she knew - now hated each other. Before she goes back to her world she must help repair this one before it's too late and everybody she knew and loved will eventually - cease to exist.or the one where Penny Parker (with the help of Peter Parker and friends) help prevent World War III.Set directly after Civil War. Infinity War and Endgame don't exist because Marvel broke my heart.A/N: I picture Penny Parker as a young Emma Watson with a pixie cut. Chris Pine as Uncle Ben. James McAvoy voices Arty the AI. Harrison Osterfield as Johnny Storm.





	Resonant Tomorrow

Penny Parker woke up to a homeless man poking her in the face.

She screamed; scaring a few pigeons by her, the poor homeless man, and had an unnecessary amount profanities shouted at her from open apartment windows nearby. Poor pigeons.

Well. That was certainly...a way to wake up, she thought, flushing in embarrassment when the homeless man scampered away.

Also, why the heck was she in an alleyway? And why was she wearing her Spider-Woman suit? The last thing she remembered was...actually - she didn't remember anything. Just a green fog, a whooshing sound, and then - nothing. It was like it was all a dream. But that didn't explain why she was in her Spider-Woman suit; unconscious in an alleyway of all places to pass out.

Carefully, Penny checked all of her limbs to make sure nothing was broke - after deeming herself in decent shape - if a couple nasty bruises that will heal by tomorrow - she felt fine other than that. 

Maybe her AI, Bartholomew, (what? don't judge her, it's a good name!) or Arty, might know what's up.

"Hey, Arty? Can you hear me?" She called quietly to the AI, praying he wasn't damaged in...whatever happened to her. He was her only way of finding out what happened and to contact Mr. Stark if she needed to. Which - hopefully she didn't have to because she hated bothering the busy man. He would come to her aid of course if she needed him, but she'd rather not need him as he was busy with Avengers business. 

"...Yes, Penny? How may I assist?" The familiar, deep, brassy voice answered with a Scottish accent (because, why not?).

"Thank god you're alright! I need a recap of what happened in the last 24 hours ASAP, please!" Penny pleaded, eyeing the sun that was now starting to set. She hoped that she wasn't gone too long. Ben would definitely be freaking out by now and she probably had several messages from her friends Johnny, Michelle, and Ned.

"It seems that you were fighting Mysterio on Earth 2 and he sent you to another dimension, Penny. I must stress enough that you should contact Mr. Stark." Arty told her in as serious of a tone as he could for an AI. Penny Blanked. Sorry, what? There was no way...she had to be dreaming. Dimensional travel was movie stuff - not, whatever this was! This couldn't be real and she refused to believe -

And then it all came coming back to her. Coming home from school, Ned calling her about a strange green fog by his apartment, Mysterio...getting hit...shit! She was most definitely screwed. Mysterio was one of her worst villains to date...he could time travel and dimension hop between universes and he could control scenery around his victims to make them see different things...dangerous things if he wanted to.

God damn it! Penny punched the ground angrily. She should've contacted Mr. Stark otherwise she wouldn't be in this mess.

"Penny it seems that your heart rate has increased significantly along with your breathing patterns. Shall I contact Mr. Stark? Or perhaps Mr. Storm or Mr. Leeds?" 

"No! No, I'm fine...just replay everything that I missed in the past few hours, Art. I need to be sure I'm not crazy," Penny gasped, pushing herself up against the brick wall to the apartment building she was lying next to. No way was she contacting Mr. Stark now. If she was in a different dimension...he probably didn't exist. Along with Johnny...she'd have to not think about him for now. Now she had to focus on what was happening to her and if she really was in a different dimension.

Because if she was...then that meant she was alone. And nobody she knew existed.

 

-

 

The clips replayed pretty much everything she remembered. She fought Mysterio for a good hour in the city by the old Stark Tower building until he punched her into the building next to the old Stark Tower and shot his green fog - mist? - at her and then she disappeared. 

Arty then showed her a different version from security cameras in the area and she prayed that they were a saved recording because then nobody knew what had happened to her as the streets were cleared of people. Mysterio was a villain you didn't want to be around. He was manipulative and could make you see your worst nightmares come to life. She would know...Penny shook her head, she couldn't think about that now.

"Arty is there anybody I could contact in this dimension to help me? I need to find somewhere safe to hide before it gets dark." Penny said quietly, not wanting to track anymore unwanted attention. She stood up wobbly from her perch on the wall and scaled the building to the roof so she had a better advantage of hiding. She didn't want to be too out in the open but she if she was on a roof at least she could see or hear if somebody was coming.

"My scanners indicate that there is a Tony Stark in this dimension along with a...Peter Parker? Unfortunately there is no Ben Parker or Johnny Storm in this universe, but there is a Michelle Jones and Ned Leeds." Arty said, if possible, in a sad voice. Penny's heart sank but she knew she couldn't focus on that. She had more important things to think about then her sort of boy friend. She didn't know yet, they were still in the "I just discovered I have feelings for you stage". And Ben...she didn't even want to think about a world without her beloved uncle.

Wait...Peter Parker?

"Show me a picture of Peter Parker, please." She asked immediately and a picture of a young boy who looked her age popped up. He looked...almost like her? Sibling wise maybe. But with boy parts. Okay, that wasn't something you see everyday. As far as she knew she didn't have any siblings.

Penny glanced down and read his profile description.

Peter Benjamin Parker. Age 16. Goes to Midtown High like her. Science Biochem nerd, on the Decathlon team...straight A's...Okay, similar hobbies.

And...He had the same big brown doe eyes, short chocolate curls, and his features were a bit sharper. He literally looked like the male counterpart of her and it was very strange to look at. But was he also a Spider...Man? And this worlds Tony Stark...it couldn't hurt to try. Worse case scenario she could easily flee the situation if thing went wrong.

"Art...find Tony Stark and Peter Parker's locations and don't alert them I'm coming."

"Right away, Miss."

She had to face the music now if she ever wanted to get home. And if anybody could get her home it was Tony Stark. In any universe.


End file.
